


i wish you were here

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: “Three wishes, of anything I want right?”“Anything you want.”“Anything I want,” Nick repeats, laughing between the words. “My god, I wish Louis was here to hear this!”“Done!” the genie says, clapping his hands together.





	i wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages since i wrote a good tomlinshaw i actually finished. this sadly is unbeta'd, written just for fun, but it got a bit longer than i thought it would and i hope you enjoy x if you do, please give kudos or comment but if you don't want to that's fine. xx

 

“The thing about you Grimshaw,” Louis says and Nick can tell when he leans forward that he has had a few too many. Maybe that is why he has the confidence to speak like this. Not that the Louis he knows has ever been one to hold back, but he usually doesn’t talk like this to him in front of other people, Harry in particular. “You’ll never succeed and have anything you wish for. Never.”

Nick lets out a snorting laughter at that.

“And please, Tomlinson, enlighten me. What is it that I want and I don’t have?”

“Everything,” Louis says, leaning back in his chair signalling the bartender for another drink, but Harry shakes his head. “You have nothing.”

Nick arches an eyebrow.

“So the radio gig, okay, and the clothing line, and other… stuff,” Louis continues. “But you don’t really have anything real and that, Grimshaw, is why I will always, always be better than you.”

Nick rolls his eyes. Louis offending him is starting to get not only annoying, but also a bit boring. He isn’t even sure why this has started. But for as long as Nick can remember, him and Louis has been in each others throats, and nothing seems to stop it. 

“Newsflash, Tomlinson, but not everyone wants to be a popstar in jumpsuits,” Nick says, finishing the last of his drink. Louis’ nostrils flare at that.

“Tracksuits.”

“Whatever you want to call it, ugly is what it is.” Nick hums and blows Louis a kiss which only pisses him off more which is just what he had in mind.

“... is that why you got the tattoo, by the way?” Nick continues with a sly smirk. “It is what it is, about your face. Gotta live with it, darling.”

“Fuck off, Grimshaw,” Louis snarls and Nick knows that he won this battle, anyway. When Louis starts swearing, it’s over. “I have everything I wish for, and you never will.”

“All I wish for right now is to not have to see you for a bit,” Nick stands up, waving a little to Harry. “See you, Haz.”

Louis says something when he leaves, but Nick just laughs and takes off.

  
  


\--

 

Nick is exhausted when Saturday comes. It’s been a long week and he would mostly just like to sleep, but it feels better when he gets some work done and for sure, going through his attic to see what he should get rid of is something he should do. 

 

He lets Pig and Stinky run loose on the attic, both of them very excited and Nick wishes he could have some of that excitment. 

“Are you gonna look through some of these boxes, huh?” Nick asks them but of course, he gets no help. 

When it’s been 2 hours up there, Pig falls asleep and Stinky runs downstairs again, and Nick decides it’s a sign he needs a break too. He brings down a box with plates and a lamp he doesn’t really remember buying, but that seems like the best things for his new sitting room. 

 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Nick asks, showing Pig the lamp when she is sleeping on the blanket in his bed. The lamp has a strange, red colour and seems to give off a bit of a glow Nick doesn’t see in many lamps. He wonders if he bought it at IKEA and after that forgot it, but it looks older than that. Maybe a flea market, Nick decides. Pig, however, is not interested in the lamp, she yawns and goes back to sleep and Nick wishes he could do the same.

“Bit dusty though,” Nick mutters to himself and wipes his hand over the side of the lamp that is particularly dusty. “Just gonna…”

He doesn’t have time to say anything else when the lamp starts shaking in his hand, and it all happens very quickly after that. Nick drops the lamp, but it doesn’t break, and then there is a glittery cloud of red that causes him to close his eyes. When he opens them again, he needs to blink a few times to make out what’s in front of him and then he is absolutely sure he must have fallen asleep.

 

In front of him is a man, bigger than half the room, looking just like a genie from a Disney film or something else coming from the cartoon world. Nick’s jaw drops, and again, yes, he is dreaming. It must be. Or he is getting sick and has stumbled into some feverish dreams, could be.

“Uh…” he says, and the genie clears his throat.

“Thank you, for rescuing me from my prison. To thank you, master, I will grant you three wishes because I, am the almighty genie.”

Yep, he is most certainly dreaming.

“Huh?” Nick asks, and the genie takes a deep breath, as if to force himself to not get annoyed.

“To thank you for…”

“Yeah, but what was it you said you would do?” Nick asks, and again, the genie clears his throat to repeat himself.

“The genie will grant you three wishes, three wishes, no more,” and Nick thinks he is going to faint when he hears it. When it comes to drunken, feverish dreams, this must be the best one. He decides to go with it because why not? Been ages since he had a good dream anyway, he might as well enjoy it.

“Three wishes?”

“Three wishes,” the genie repeats. He looks a bit like Greg James, Nick thinks. If Greg had a nose ring, tail instead of legs and was, well, more of a pink cloud than anything else. 

Nick can feel his face split up in a smile, a joyful, happy smile and he clutches his fist before throwing it in the air in triumph.

“Three wishes, of anything I want right?”

“Anything you want.”

“Anything I want,” Nick repeats, laughing between the words. “My god, I wish Louis was here to hear this!”

“Done!” the genie says, clapping his hands together.

There is a spark, a flash, something, and Nick is confused for a moment before he is forced to close his eyes to the sudden light. When he opens them again, the genie is looking pleased as he looks down at Nick.

“Wish, fulfilled.”

“What, I didn’t…” Nick starts, but he stops talking because his jaw drops when he notices someone on his bed that wasn’t there before.

It’s Louis, and he is looking mildly surprised and he is very, _ very _ naked.

“Louis?” Nick asks and Louis looks up, noticing him in still nothing but confusion, and then he looks down at his own body to see his nakedness, and yelps.

“Nick, what the fuck are you doing in my showe… where is my shower?” Louis says, frantic as he grabs the closest thing to him to cover him up, one of Nick’s shirts that was still a bit see through. Nick quickly turns around.

“That wasn’t a wish!” he exclaims, but the genie only nods. 

“Your wish was granted.”

“But that was just a saying! I didn’t actually mean... “ Nick protests but the genie just shakes his head. 

“I’ll return when you have a new wish,” he says, and before Nick can complain again, he has disappeared back into the lamp. 

“Nick what the fuck is going on?” Louis asks, and his confusion has now turned more to anger. He looks furious when Nick catches his eye. 

“I’m dreaming,” Nick explains to Louis, because really what else could be going on? “I had a dream I found a genie in this lamp I bought ages ago that’s been in my attic, and then I accidentally wished for you and…” he looks at Louis who looks ready to call a mental hospital. “Is this a sex dream now? Are we gonna have sex?”

“We’re not gonna have sex!” Louis wails. “And you don’t get to have sex dreams about me, I’m leaving!”

The shirt wrapped around his waist, Louis stands up and walks to the door.

He makes it about three steps before an invisible force grabs hold of him and pushes him back. Louis is so surprised he falls on his butt, sitting there for a moment blinking in confusion.

“What the fuck is this?” Louis whines, and suddenly the genie appears again.

“Mr Grimshaw made a wish,” genie explains. “He wished for you to see him have all his wishes, so until he has used his last two wishes, you won’t leave his side.”

“What kind of bullshit is this!” Louis cries out, looking ready to punch the genie. Nick wonders if that would be possible. Is the genie anything but magic air? 

“These are the rules,” the genie says calmly and Louis turns to Nick instead with dark eyes.

“Well then wish for something else so I can go home!”

“I’m not wasting two more wishes just like that, I already wasted one on you!” Nick complains and Louis lunges at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Are you saying you’re gonna kidnap and keep me here? Grimshaw, just fucking get me out of here, make a wish!”

“No, no, I am not wasting another one. I need to make sure it’s a good one.”

“A good…” Louis shakes his head in disbelief and moves to the door again, but just like last time he is flung back into the room like a glove, ending up on the bed now. “What the fuck Grimshaw, just get me out of here!”

“I just need a moment to think,” Nick says, and Louis starts protesting. “Just a moment to think, and you can get dressed, I can see your dick and it’s not pretty.”

“Grimshaw!”

 

\--

 

Apparently if Nick leaves the room, Louis can too, so when Nick has found a shirt and jeans that fits Louis (fits in the sense that he could get them on, they still look three sizes too big on him) he walks into the kitchen to make tea and Louis can easily follow.

 

Louis is grumpy, very much so, and spends a good moment complaining that Nick doesn’t make the tea right.

“Don’t you wish you could have perfect tea?” Louis asks him, arching an eyebrow.

“No, I wish…” Nick starts, about to say something nasty but stops himself just in the right time. “Nope, nice try Tomlinson but that’s not going to happen. Drink your tea.”

Louis grunts but he doesn’t say anything else. As far as dreams go, Nick thinks this is rather uneventful now. Louis only sulks, and maybe it is the fact that Louis complains about it but the tea doesn’t seem like it tastes so good either. He sighs.

“I need to take the dogs for a walk.”

“What?” Louis looks up and frowns. “I don’t wanna go out, it’s Saturday.”

Nick rolls his eyes.

“A walk won’t kill you besides, you can’t leave my side, remember? So you might as well just follow.”

Louis sighs and then again, he looks at Nick with a hopeful look.

“Don’t you wish the dogs could…”

“Shut up!”

 

Louis is convinced, finally, and Nick doesn’t even know why he was complaining about it because once they get outside with Pig and Stinky, Louis seems to have the time of his life. Nick watches as he plays with both Stinky and Pig, laughing and throwing sticks for them and Nick can’t help but think the sight is pretty adorable. 

“Looks like you’re having fun, Tomlinson!” he shouts at him and Louis looks up and laughs. 

“It is, don’t you wish you could join?”

Nick doesn’t even respond to that, just with an eye roll. He walks over to them though, crouching down so that he can pet Pig, that jumps up to lick his face. 

“They like you,” he comments to Louis, who is busy with Stinky now. “Weird dogs.”

Louis smacks him lightly on the head with one of the longer sticks.

“For your information, I’m charming.”

Nick arches an eyebrow.

“Charming? I wouldn’t say that.”

Louis sticks his tongue out.

“Would you wish I was?”

“No, but I’d wish you’d… stop doing that!” Nick tries to look angry but he can only laugh. “You’re not going to have me waste two more wishes.”

“Well, I wish we could get something to eat, I’m starving.”

“That we can fix,” Nick says happily as he grabs the dog’s leashes and urges Louis to follow him. “We can order curry to go and go back home and watch the telly.”

Louis stares.

“You’re a wild one, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps GBBO is on.”

Louis looks like he wants to protest but then he doesn’t and it pleases Nick. After all, no one can say no to GBBO.

 

\--

 

It takes Louis way too long to decide on what to order, but when they are finally home and seated in front of the TV, Nick is disappointed when he turns the TV on and GBBO doesn’t seem to be on any channels.

“Damn,” he says disappointed, taking a sip of the wine they had bought as well. “I was sure it would be on.”

Louis, with mouth full of curry, shakes his head.

“Too bad man.”

“I wish there was a GBBO marathon on all night,” Nick mutters, and Louis yelps as the genie suddenly appears out of thin air.

“Your wish was granted,” the genie says, and Nick looks in horror as all the channels suddenly shows GBBO for hours, and hours, all the seasons.

“That wasn’t…” Nick starts again, but the genie just shakes his head and disappears again. “No, no, what the fuck did I just do!”

Louis starts laughing, he laughs so hard he almost spills his rice everywhere.

“You wasted a wish on GBBO. On GBBO, I want to tweet about this!”

“Don’t you dare!” Nick says, but Louis is tapping into his phone and soon Nick’s buzzes where it is on the table, and even that is enough to have Nick blush. Louis laughs more.

“What, you got me on tweet notifications?” he asks, and Nick shrugs.

“Gotta keep track of you, no big deal,” Nick says and unlocks his phone to read the tweet.

 

_ @Louis_Tomlinson: if you could have anything in the world what would it be? for @grimmers, GBBO _

 

It could have been worse, but Nick still throws a pillow at Louis that is still laughing.

“You’re lame. How come you even have your phone? Weren’t you in the shower?” Nick arches an eyebrow and Louis shrugs.

“Was about to get into the shower, and who showers without a good playlist? Honestly.”

Nick just rolls his eyes. Louis sticks his tongue out.

“Bet you watch GBBO even in the shower, nerd. Not quite like the rest of the men. Do you spend all your Saturdays like this?”

“I happen to have a very great social life,” Nick defends himself.

Louis arches an eyebrow.

“Really?”

Well, but now, since it’s on we might as well watch it,” Nick says and then he curls up in the sofa, eating his curry as he watches the episode. It’s a cupcake episode. Brilliant. Louis doesn’t complain.

 

They watch it quietly for a good while, Nick is a bit surprised at how into it Louis is, and when there is a cake episode Nick finally works up his courage. Glancing over at Louis he takes a deep breath.

“This is not bad, right?”

“What, the show?” Louis asks, after swallowing another bite of curry. Nick shakes his head.

“No, I mean, hanging out… it’s not bad, right?”

Louis shrugs.

“I’ve never thought it was bad.”

Nick looks surprised at that. From what he could figure out, Louis had never really been fond of this. Louis seems to notice him staring because he laughs.

“What? You don’t have to look that surprised. Hanging out with you is not bad, even if it’s just you and me.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know you thought…”

Nick says, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Stop stressing, Grimmy.”

“Why do you hate me, anyway?” Nick asks, not giving it a rest and Louis looks up.

“I don’t hate you.”

Nick arches an eyebrow.

“Could have fooled me.”

Louis sighs, putting his plate with curry on the table and clears his throat.

“I don’t hate you, I just…” Louis is silent, and Nick wants to pull the words out of him. The reason. Anything.

“You just…?”

“I’m jealous of you, I think,” Louis says, shrugging as if what he just said was casual and normal. 

Nick drops his jaw though.

“Jealous?”

“Yeah you… you don’t have to make such a big deal out of it!” Louis looks annoyed and pokes Nick’s stomach. “It’s just, you seem so… content with everything in life and you can just be yourself and be with who you want and do what you want and… I can’t, so… yeah, I’m a bit jealous of it that’s all.”

Nick doesn’t know what to say.

“Plus, you’re pretty fit,” Louis then adds and Nick chokes on his curry, causing Louis to laugh.

“What, that can’t have been a surprise.”

“That you think I’m fit? Uhm, yes it is.”

“Everyone thinks you’re fit, so.”

“Everyone does not think I’m fit!” Nick isn’t sure why he isn’t just accepting the compliment and moving on, and keep watching GBBO, but here he is. 

“They do, they all talk about it all the time,” Louis argues. “The lads, and everyone at the radio and some actors…”

Nick is quiet.

“... maybe that’s also a reason I’m jealous.”

Nick can feel his face go red and he turns to Louis, his voice a bit trembling when he asks.

“Jealous of what? That the people think that I’m fit or because…”

“Maybe I’m just jealous you won’t notice me if you have everyone else drooling over you,” Louis shrugs again, and again, as if this is a casual, normal conversation.

“I need to…” Nick says, putting his plate away and rushing to the kitchen. He needs a breather. Is Louis flirting with him? He must be, right? That must be flirting. Nick is about to text all his friends, just to ask their definition of flirting when Louis follows him out into the hallway.

“You’re missing the best of the episode,” he tells him as he moves closer. Nick swallows. “A lady is crying over her cake, it’s brilliant.”

“Louis…” Nick says, and he tries to not give away too much of what he is thinking. He wishes… nope, nope, he tells his own brain. No wishes.

“What? Did I go too far?” Louis asks, and Nick shakes his head before he can even think of anything else. He doesn’t know what he is doing, but he knows this isn’t anything that he dislikes. 

“No, I just…”

“Have you never thought about it?” Louis asks. “What it would be like to… you know?”

Nick bites on his lip hard. Has he thought about it? Maybe. His cock has, most likely, but it seems to think of everything possible sometimes. But about this. Maybe? Most likely. Yes.

He doesn’t say anything though, ignored when Louis reaches his finger out and smears some of the curry sauce on his face.

“You got something there,” Louis whispers, and now Nick has no doubts that he is flirting. 

“You did that,” Nick tells him, and Louis moves a little bit closer. Nick kind of wishes this hallway wasn’t so big, so they could be more pressed together. It’s a new feeling to have when it comes to Louis.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Nick murmurs, even though every little cell in his body is screaming for them to do it. He isn’t even sure why they shouldn’t. 

“I don’t mind,” Louis mutters back, moving his hand over Nick’s chest, touching the exposed chest hair. “I don’t mind one bit.”

“Well considering there is no use arguing with you…” Nick starts and Louis grins, pushing him up against the wall.

“Exactly,” he says, and then he closes the distance between them.

They kiss like a mess which just is exactly the way their whole deal seems to be. Nick’s hands wants to be everywhere at once on Louis’ body and he touches everything he can reach, causing Louis to moan softly into his mouth. He returns the favour by nibbling at Nick’s lower lip, pulling at his hair and Nick can feel his cock come to life and hardening against Louis’ stomach. Louis seems to notice this too, because he grins as he pulls away just slightly.

“Hello,” he mutters, cupping Nick’s cock with his right hand, giving it just a light squeeze. Nick grunts, closing his eyes and tries to think of something that won’t make him come in his pants like a teenager. “How long has it’s been since you got any attention, hm?”

Nick knows he should probably take offense to that, but he doesn’t. There is no time for that. It’s only time to focus on the fact that Louis is dropping to his knees in front of Nick, like an angel.

“You okay with this?” Louis murmurs as he unbuttons Nick’s jeans, unzipping them as he pushes them down his hips. “Should I stop?”

Nick can only shake his head, which he realises could be a reply to both questions.

“N-no.. I mean y-yes… I mean, don’t s-stop..” he gasps, running a hand over his face and Louis smirks.

“That’s what I want to hear, Nick,” he says, and then slides a hand inside Nick’s boxers to pull his cock out.

Nick is leaking, so hard it almost hurts, and very aware it was one of the first times Louis called him Nick. He tries to say something back, do anything, but it’s impossible when Louis’ fingers, those long, slender, gorgeous fingers wrap around the base of his cock and then, as if it’s nothing, he starts licking the shaft eagerly. Up and down, taking his time before he finally wraps his lips around the swollen head and sucks Nick down. 

The sensation of Louis’ lips on him, makes Nick’s legs turn to jelly and he gasps, throwing his head back as he tries his best to stand. His hands go to Louis’ hair, fingers threading in his hair and he pulls just gently, something that causes Louis to moan around his dick and Nick finds himself remembering that for the future.

As if this would happen again.

“Louis…” Nick whispers when Louis takes almost all of him, and he can feel himself hit the back of his throat and it’s just so much, too much. “You’re gonna make me… please…”

Louis pops off, grinning as he slowly licks his lips when he looks up at Nick. 

“What, you’re gonna cum already? It has been a long time, right?”

“Shut up,” Nick rolls his eyes and pulls Louis up on his feet, wrapping his arms around him and lifts him up, something Louis happily follows by wrapping his legs around Nick’s waist.

With his hands on Louis’ arse, Nick carries him towards the bedroom. It’s a mess again when they tumble into bed, hands and legs and arms everywhere and Nick’s jeans are down his ankles. Nick thinks about, just for a moment, to maybe wish for all their clothes to go away but he doesn’t. It’s more fun, undressing Louis slowly when the other is under him, kissing each part of the skin he exposes. There are so many tattoos and Nick wishes he could kiss all of them, lick all of them but he also really, really wants to get his mouth on Louis’ dick. 

With the way Louis eagerly lifts his hips up, it seems to be on his mind too.

“Your hips are crazy,” Nick tells him, pinning him down against the bed when he licks a stripe up Louis’ cock. “We need to do something about them.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Louis tells him and Nick needs to chuckle.

“All in good time, babe,” he says, giving himself a moment to suck and lick, do everything Louis did to him. He can taste Louis on his tongue, it’s like nothing else and now when he’s had it Nick isn’t sure he will be able to give it up. He can’t think like that too, so he only focuses on the sounds Louis makes, the soft moans, the repeat of his name and Nick wants him, he wants him more than anything else.

“Is this what you were talking about?” Nick whispers against Louis’ skin, referring to the conversation they had yesterday when Louis said he didn’t have anything.

“What?” Louis gasps, and Nick doesn’t explain it. He drapes his body over Louis’ instead, kissing him deeply as he reaches into the drawer next to his bed for lube and a condom.

“Hurry,” Louis whines, and his legs are spread before Nick even has time to lube up his fingers. Nick kisses him and Louis wraps his arms around his neck as if to keep him there, and when Nick presses his first finger against Louis’ sensitive hole, he can feel Louis’ moans against his lips.

Nick goes slow, part of it is because he loves the sounds Louis makes when he’s being teased, but he also want to remember each of these moments fully, not forget a single thing happening. Louis is tight and warm and when Nick pushes his finger past his ring of muscles, Louis gasps and pulls on Nick’s hair and Nick wants to gasp too. It’s easy, the way his finger slides into Louis and Nick wonders if he’s meant to be doing this, if this proves their bodies fit together. It’s silly, really, but Nick doesn’t want to stop thinking of it.

“I’m not fragile,” Louis mutters, biting down on Nick’s shoulder. “Add another one, come on.”

Nick can’t really resist that, not when his cock is desperate to be inside Louis anyway, and not when he can feel Louis being just as hard. His skin is burning when Nick adds a second finger and then, much quicker, a third.

By the third finger, Louis is almost sobbing underneath him. He arches his back and rolls his hips as he tries to get them deeper. Nick leans in to kiss him, and the kiss is softer now which is weird considering everything has gotten way more filthier, but it feels that way. He scissors his fingers, finding Louis’ prostate and keeping his fingers massaging there for a moment before Louis cries out for him.

“Grimshaw, fucking get on with it you dick.”

Nick can’t help but chuckle but he is just as ready, and he pulls his fingers out to get the condom. He opens it up as smoothly as one can with lube covered fingers, and is only interrupted by Louis when he is about to roll it on. Louis stops him, looking at him with eyes dark from lust, and he takes the condom from me. 

“Let me,” he murmurs and Nick closes his eyes when Louis rolls the condom on, giving Nick’s cock a few more squeezes as he kisses Nick again. 

It’s distracting Nick enough so that he can roll them over. Nick lets out a surprise gasps when Louis suddenly is on top of him, smirking as he looks down at Nick who is pretty sure he can get used to this view.

“I’m gonna enjoy this,” Louis murmurs and then he sinks himself down on Nick’s cock, mouth open and eyes closed and Nick can only watch, watch as this gorgeous human starts moving when he is fully seated on Nick’s cock, rolling his hips and meeting Nick’s thrust as if this is something they have been doing for years.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Nick says when he finally knows how to speak again, and he grabs hold of Louis’ hips, helping him move in ways that makes Nick hit his prostate again and again and again, and each time he does Louis whimpers. 

“G-god,” is all Louis seems to be able to say and Nick wishes this could last forever, but a thought in his head clearly doesn’t work for the genie and Nick knows they are close, he knows this most likely won’t happen again but god, he wishes it could.

“Lou… I’m gonna…” he says softly and Louis bends down, kissing him deeply.

“Me too,” he gasps, his hands on Nick’s chest. He must be able to feel his heart threatening to break his chest. “Come together?”

When Nick comes he sees the stars, and more stars, and everything at once. 

He passes out shortly after with his arms around Louis.

 

\--

  
  


When he wakes up the sun is up, and Nick blinks into the sudden light and wonders if he has woken up fully now and that last night never happened, when he turns around and see Louis next to him. Nick smiles fondly. Louis looks soft when he sleeps, almost to the point where you gets torn between wanting to touch him and also absolutely not want to disturb him. Nick can’t help but stare, probably for a bit too long because then Louis grunts.

“Creepy, Grimmy.”

“Shut up,” Nick grins and he leans in to kiss him because why the hell not, and Louis kisses him back. He tastes like mornings.

“I’m hungry,” Louis mutters into the kiss and Nick laughs, and then gets an idea.

“I wish we could have the biggest breakfast right now in this bed.”

In a puff of smoke the genie appears, clapping his hands together.

“Wish fulfilled, this means all your wishes have now been granted Mr. Grimshaw. Do not call for me again.”

There’s a flash of light and everything happens at once when Nick closes his eyes. When he opens them again, the lamp and genie is gone but in his bed, and on the nightside tables, and even some on the floor in bowls for the dogs, is the most delicious breakfast Nick has ever seen.

Louis’ eyes widen and he sits up, looking at everything.

“Oh my god!”

“Looks delicious, huh?” Nick says, reaching for a napkin.

“You just wasted your last wish on breakfast,” Louis shakes his head as if he can’t believe what is going on here. “Breakfast your dogs will probably end up eating anyway. You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

Nick shrugs, he’s fine with it.

“A man’s gotta eat. Besides, you’re free to go now so, why you complaining?”

Louis lights up.

“You’re right, I don’t have to have you around anymore. Brilliant,” he laughs and then pats Pig’s head. “But it would be stupid to leave before I’ve eaten. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Right?”

Nick just laughs and stuffs his face with one of the croissants.

“Shut up.”

“But really,” Louis says, jumping into the pile of pancakes left for them. “On breakfast, Nick. So you’ve used three wishes on getting me here, for a GBBO marathon on TV and breakfast. You’re crazy.”

Nick shrugs, and he wants to say, well what else is there I could want? but he doesn’t do that. It feels like that would mean saying too much. So he just starts eating from the fruit plate instead.

“God, this is delicious, will you judge me if I eat all of it?” Louis asks and Nick just laughs, shaking his head.

“I never judge for eating food. Besides, we had a good workout last night didn’t we?” he wiggles his eyebrows, Louis throws a pillow at him. Nick thinks he looks fond, though.

 

When breakfast is over, Nick takes the dishes out to the kitchen and when he is back, Louis has stolen yet another set of clothes from his closet and looks like he is ready to leave.

“I figured you didn’t need these anyway,” Louis shrugs, looking down at the plain white shirt and skinny jeans. “And I should… probably get going.”

Nick’s mouth feels dry, suddenly. He knew this was going to happen, to be honest he thought it would have happened even last night, or at least before breakfast.

 

He doesn’t want it too though.

 

“I had fun,” Louis says, and he awkwardly looks around to see if he forgotten something. Of course he didn’t, he didn’t bring anything. His phone, that was it. 

“Me too,” Nick says quietly. “So… maybe I’ll see you around? With Harry or something?”

“Probably, he keeps dragging us to the same places anyway,” Louis says as he steals one pair of vans from Nick’s closet too. “See you around, Gr… Nick.”

They don’t kiss, or hug, or anything but it makes Nick smile.

 

And he stares at the door when it closes.

“Well, that was that dream,” Nick sighs, looking at the closed door and then to Pig and Stinky. “Feels a bit.. empty now, doesn’t it? Quiet.”

Pig barks, and if it’s because she agrees or if she just wants to make some noise, Nick doesn’t know. He lifts Stinky up in his arms and gives him a kiss on the head.

“Come here, let’s…”

His suggestion is drowned in the sound of a knock on the door, and Nick is puzzled when he walks over to open it.

Louis is outside, hands shoved down his pockets.

“Hiya,” Nick says, blinking in surprise. 

“Hey,” Louis says, hands still down his pockets.

“Did you forget anything?”

Louis shakes his head, biting his lip.

“Nope.”

“So why…?” Nick asks, and Louis makes his way into the house without a word, closing the door behind him. He takes a deep breath.

“You know, this was a pretty sucky dream you had.”

Nick arches an eyebrow.

“It was?”

Louis nods, walking a bit back and forth before he stops, nodding hard.

“Mhm, I didn’t get to make any wishes. Don’t you always have at least two people that gets to make wishes? So I should have been one of them.”

Nick feels an amused smile spread on his lips. He doesn’t dare to have any idea on what Louis’ wish could be, but he can hope.

“You’re right, really unfair.”

“Totally unfair.” Louis takes a step closer. Nick does the same.

“And what would you wish for?” Nick mumbles. Stinky is still in his arms and he puts him down, letting Louis move into his personal space. Louis lifts his hand, brushing Nick’s hair out of his face softly, cupping his chin as his thumb moves over his cheekbones.

“You know…” he mumbles, looking down for a moment before he looks up at Nick again through dark eyelashes. Nick smiles.

“No, I don’t know. What would you wish for?”

Louis leans in closer and Nick closes his eyes, preparing himself to kiss him back.

“Your dogs,” Louis hums, and Nick opens his eyes, seeing Louis’ face very close to his with a mischievous grin on his lips.

“Wait, what?” Nick asks, and Louis starts laughing.

“No, you idiot. I’d wish for this. Us. For it to not end. Is that a bad thing?”

Nick wants to say that yes it is and that Louis is a spoiled brat he wants nothing to do with just for revenge, but he can’t. Not when Louis looks like that. Not when Louis’ arms snake around his neck.

“I mean, it probably is, but I’ve never worried too much about things being bad,” Nick mumbles and his arms wraps around Louis’ waist. “Live life, and all that.”

“Shut up so I can kiss you,” Louis commands him and Nick rolls his eyes.

But he does just that.

 

And as far as kisses go, it’s one of the best he could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> rainbowpinharry @ tumblr, twitter, come chat about tomlinshaw <3


End file.
